14 Candy Hearts: No6
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: Celebration: NezumixSion. Colección de One-Shots YAOI


**Celebration**

* * *

><p>Nezumi, nunca en su vida, había dado un chocolate de San Valentín ni le había gustado recibirlos. La celebración le parecía sencillamente insulsa, carente de un significado real más allá de lo que compañías de dulces y regalos varios, pudieran ganar con la excusa de un día especial para los enamorados. Era una tontería. Mercadotecnia en estado puro. Entonces… ¿qué hacia arrancándole una caja tamaño familiar, de trufas, a una colegiala? Ese, ESE, es el misterio del siglo. ¡De todas las cosas por las que podía jugarse el cuello! La libertad de expresión, los derechos de los animales, etc., ¿Por qué arriesgarse por ESAS trufas? ¿Por qué ESE día, entre todos los 365 (año bisiesto) días restantes? ¿Por qué ESE año?<p>

Porque en media hora, un chico de cabello blanco, lo estaría esperando afuera de la estación del Shinjuku, con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno, divagando en trivialidades que harían que sus ojos brillaran mas intenso que el sol de medio día, ilusionado con estar a su lado, ese día, ese año, en esa celebración sin importancia.

Al llegar a la cita, Sion le recibió con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Y al ver la caja de trufas, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso rojo, sin importarle que Nezumi mintiera al decir que se la regalaron en el trabajo, y como no quería desperdiciarla al no gustarle los dulces, pensó que igual y era de su agrado. Ni idea. A saber si esas cosas le gustaban, y más vale que empezaran a andar o la película comenzaría sin ellos.

Con sus pasos resonando por la calle, perdiéndose en la ciudad, sus manos se localizaron. Nezumi le miró de soslayo, descubriendo que con un gesto tan trivial como el de ese regalo, había conseguido devolverle un poco de la dicha que Sion, le había dado desde que se conocieron.

Al entrar al cine, Sion aprovecha la oscuridad, para dejar caer dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra de Nezumi, un pequeño chocolate que ha conseguido hacer, tras horas y horas de intentos fallidos, pese a su buena mano en la cocina. Ese mismo pequeño chocolate, hará que en la soledad de su departamento, después de su cita, Nezumi tome la decisión de dar el siguiente paso: vivir juntos. Aunque primero se replanteara la propuesta, al pasar una la noche entera en el baño, rogando a todos los dioses existentes, terminen con su sufrimiento estomacal.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Me di cuenta que no se hacer ni a Nezumi ni a Sion, así que perdonaran si no ha salido. Aun así, va especialmente dedicado a mi Hi-chan, y a Y-chan.

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


End file.
